Luffy to the Future
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On the beginning of Monkey D. Luffy's journey, his boat sails out like usual, but disappears and appears before a God. She explains to him why he is there and why he is heading to the future. It is a better way to get stronger for him to become the Pirate King. Only thing is, no one knows where the One Piece went. What'll happen on Luffy's new journey for the One Piece?
1. To the Future

On the day that he turned 17 years old, Monkey D. Luffy left Foosha Village to become the Pirate King. As he was sailing away from his village, his ship appeared in a blank area where no water or sky was located. Luffy asked, "Where is this? I was in the sea before, now I'm in a black space. Why?"

A bright light appeared and then a girl appeared within the light and then said, "Hello Monkey D. Luffy. Sorry for disturbing the start of your journey like that. But I think that there is a better way for you to become a Pirate King than just embarking out in this time."

Luffy asked, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and then answered, "Quite simple. I'm talking about the future. Where there is more competition for the One Piece. Also, more exploration as well, due to the One Piece treasure being lost due to the previous Pirate King."

Luffy said, "You are talking about Gol D. Roger, yes?"

The girl answered, "Nope. I'm talking about the future. The Pirate King after him died and the treasure disappeared along with him. Well, it was a girl. You might remember her. Along with your sworn brothers."

Luffy said, "Makino?"

The girl sighed and then answered, "No, you don't remember anything about your sworn sister, huh? Sad indeed. Her name was Sabertooth D. Chelsea. Does that name ring any bells?"

Luffy answered, "Yes, she's a friend from the village. And a year younger than me."

She said, "Well, she achieved your goal and became the Pirate King. She had the strongest pirate group throughout the entire journey that she had. Started off slow, and worked her way up to the top."

Luffy said, "Damn, I didn't get to beat her."

She laughed and then said, "No you didn't, but now you can go to locate the lost treasure of hers. In the universe where many worlds are capable of being explored instead of just exploring one world. And more pirate groups than ever before out there to fight."

Luffy asked, "Why me? Why not anyone else?"

The girl answered, "You are different from other people. It'll be fun. You have a goal that a lot of people want. But I want to see you push yourself harder than you would in the present day. The future will be a lot tougher than the present. So I brought you here to put you up to the test."

Luffy said, "You lost me."

She looked at him and then said, "I knew that you were an idiot, but I didn't know that it was this bad."

Luffy smiled and then the girl sighed and then said, "Well now, I wonder what the future has in store for you, Luffy. I do hope that you like your new life. Please do enjoy it. Have fun. And goodbye."

She snapped her fingers and then Luffy appeared in a cryopod within an abandoned building being protected by the Mountain Bandits. As the cryopod started opening, a Mountain Bandit saw that and then said, "The cryopod is opening."

Another one heard that and then asked, "Why is it opening? No one even tried opening."

Luffy opened his eyes and then once the cryopod completely opened, Luffy stepped out of the pod and then looked around and placed his hand out to where straw hat was and then placed it on his head and then asked, "Where am I?"

A Mountain Bandit answered, "Mt. Colubo near Foosha Village."

Luffy heard that and then asked, "Why are you people here?"

The other Bandit answered, "We live here. And you've been asleep inside of that cryopod here for over a thousand years."

Luffy asked, "Is that so?"

A bandit asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Luffy answered, "Monkey D. Luffy."

They heard that and then looked at one another and then said, "He died over a thousand years ago."

Luffy said, "Oh, is that so?"

A bandit looked at him and then the drawing of what Monkey D. Luffy looked like before and saw that they looked exactly the same from the photo that Curly Dadan passed down to the next leader of the Dadan Family and so on and so forth. As Luffy looked at them, he walked out of there and appeared by the bar that he used to go to as a kid called Partys Bar. As he entered the bar, the owner looked at him and asked, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

Luffy checked his pockets for money and she asked, "Do you not have any money?"

Luffy answered, "No."

She said, "Then I am afraid that I can't give you anything."

Luffy said, "I want to go back to the past."

Luffy walked away and saw an image of him and Makino together before he left Foosha Village. Luffy walked over to the picture and took his straw hat off and placed it by his heart saying, "I am going to miss you, Makino."

The girl heard that and then asked, "Did you by any chance just say 'Makino'?"

Luffy heard that and then looked at her answering, "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

She answered, "She's my ancestor. Name is Maki. This is the family bar that we've been running ever since Makino started it. Have a seat. It's on the house today."

Luffy said, "Thanks."

Luffy appeared at the counter and Maki asked, "What would you like, kid?"

Luffy answered, "Meat and milk."

Maki smiled and then said, "Alright."

As Maki was getting everything ready for Luffy, a group of people walked into the bar.


	2. Trouble Arises

Maki saw them and then sighed saying, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

The leader of the people answered, "Some sake will do."

Maki said, "I am afraid that the pirates that were here last drank up all of the sake."

The leader heard that and then said, "I'm only asking for a barrel."

Maki said, "And like I mentioned earlier, the pirates that were here last drank up all of the sake. We have beer as a replacement."

He asked, "Who cares about that? Sake is the best."

Luffy heard that and then the leader asked, "Are you not mad that the sake is gone?"

Luffy answered, "Don't care. I don't drink it."

Maki smiled and said, "My family said that you didn't die. You just vanished in front of them. Which happens to have been true, yes?"

Luffy answered, "Yes. Now, I'm in over a thousand years into the future. Something that you wouldn't expect."

Maki said, "No, you wouldn't."

The leader growled and grabbed Luffy and said, "Do not ignore me, boy."

He turned him around and then Luffy looked at him and then Maki said, "First of all, he didn't ignore you. He answered your question with a I don't care and have a nice day."

The leader said, "You got one hell of a mouth on you for a lady."

Maki said, "And you have nothing to back your shit up with other than bullying the weak. But I wouldn't provoke him if I were you."

The leader said, "I, Temte, will not lose to a brat like him."

Luffy looked at him and then Temte said, "Ever hear of the Temte Bandits?"

Luffy looked at Maki and asked, "What is a Temte?"

Maki heard that and answered, "Temte is his name. And Bandits are..."

Luffy said, "I know what Bandits are. I've lived with them in the mountains my entire life. With the Mountain Bandits."

Maki said, "I see. Well, he's the leader of the Bandits."

Luffy looked at him and then said, "I see."

Temte smiled and said, "I am very strong. I have a bounty of 8,000,000 Beli."

Luffy looked at him and was about to speak when he asked the Goddess that brought him there, "What was Ace's bounty?"

The Goddess answered, "Portgas D. Ace's bounty before death was 550,000,000 Beli."

Luffy said, "Well, my sworn brother has 550,000,000 Beli on his head."

Temte said, "Like he can help you."

Maki said, "He has a point. He's also dead."

Luffy said, "Forgot about that. My bad."

Temte asked, "Are you an idiot?"

Luffy answered, "Yes, but are you an idiot?"

Temte said, "That, that doesn't make any sense."

Maki said, "Actually, it does. He's telling you that he's an idiot, but also asking you if you are an idiot."

Luffy said, "She understands me. That means that you are an idiot."

Temte said, "If she understands an idiot, then doesn't that make her an idiot as well."

Luffy looked at her and then Maki sighed and answered, "I guess that you can say that."

Luffy said, "Well now, is the meat done yet?"

Maki answered, "Yes it is."

Luffy sniffed it and then said, "Ah, smells so good."

Luffy turned around and grabbed the bone and started eating it. Temte started pulling his arm and it stretched out and then Luffy said, "Forgot to mention that I ate a Devil Fruit."

Temte heard that and then looked at his arm and saw that it stretched out and then asked, "What the hell?"

Luffy said, "I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi. Making me a rubber person."

Luffy said, "More please."

Maki continued to make him meat and then everyone saw him eat and eat. Maki said, "They said that you loved to eat. I didn't expect you to eat this much."

Temte's jaw dropped and then took his sword out and said, "Just give me your damn sake already."

Maki asked, "Does he ever listen?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and then Maki said, "I will tell you one last time, the pirates that were here last drank up all of the sake. So, you'll have to deal with beer. If you don't like it, then get the hell out of my bar and go to another one in the village. Oh, that's right. There isn't another bar in the village. Peace out."

Temte growled and went to stab her, but as soon as he got to the counter, he flew into the wall and then Luffy sighed saying, "Whoops. Sorry about that, Makino."

Maki said, "It's Maki. And it is ok."

Luffy said, "Whatever you say Makino."

The Bandits saw that and then charged into the bar and then Luffy got up and then turned around bringing his leg out and said, "Gomu-Gomu no Muchi."

His leg stretched out and acted like a whip kicking them all out of the bar. Luffy smiled and then Maki said, "Well now, I didn't expect you to be that strong."

Luffy said, "He's just weak."

Temte heard that and then crawled over to Maki, but Maki grabbed the gun from under the counter. Aimed it at Temte and said, "Touch me and you'll die."

Temte saw the gun and froze with his hands up and then Maki sighed and then said, "I'll handle this."

She grabbed the snail on the wall and then called the marines and said, "Lieutenant, I got some troublemakers here that need to get out of my shop."

Temte heard that and then the CO of Navy in Foosha Village, Lieutenant Cospo asked, "The Temte Bandits again."

Maki answered, "Yes. But he won't escape this time."

Cospo said, "So, you took my advice and got yourself a gun."

Maki answered, "Yes. And a little help from a friend."

Cospo said, "I see. I'll send Master Chief Petty Officer Lang and his men to retrieve the pain in the ass and his men."

Maki said, "Thank you."

Cospo said, "Well, good work. We've been trying to track him down for months."

Maki said, "No problem."

Maki hung up and then said, "The Navy will be here shortly."

Temte looked at her and then looked at Luffy and said to himself, "I am so screwed."


	3. Lang, Marines, & Temte Bandits vs Luffy

Maki said, "If you plan on leaving the island, then I recommend that you leave during the night. The marines patrol during the day. But they are very lax during the night."

Luffy asked, "Why is that?"

Temte answered, "People have been disappearing lately. No one knows why. Or where they go. We believe that the marines are behind the disappearance of the people of Foosha Village."

Maki said, "It all started when talk about a cryopod that no one could open appeared in the Navy Base here in Foosha Village."

Luffy asked, "What is a cryopod?"

Temte was about to answer when Maki answered, "It is an object that is used to put people to sleep till they are ready to wake up. Like you. For over a thousand years. It seems."

Temte said, "So, you were the one from the Navy Base?"

Luffy answered, "Nope. I came from the Mt. Colubo."

Temte said, "There were two cryopods on this island. Interesting."

Maki said, "Well, no one knows anything about the being within the cryopod, so they fear the power that it may hold. But the marines are all very suspicious. And now, shit is about to go down."

5 minutes later, Lang said, "Hey Maki, where are they?"

Maki pointed at the wall and then Lang stared at the Temte Bandits and then saw the man sitting at the counter and then Lang asked, "Are you Maki's friend?"

Luffy answered, "Yes I am."

Luffy turned around and then Lang said, "I see. You aren't from this island, are you?"

Luffy answered, "I am from this island. Just haven't been home in a while."

Lang heard that and then said, "I've lived here my entire life and never saw a man like you here."

Temte heard that and then Lang said, "And that is for 27 years."

Luffy looked at Maki and then said, "Help me."

Maki said, "Well now, you may not know him, but I do. So, he's good."

Lang said, "If you say so, Maki. Let's go Bandits."

Temte stood up and then said, "Let's go."

The Bandits stood up and they took off with Lang. Lang took off with the Bandits in front of them. Maki asked, "What do you think about the marines?"

Luffy answered, "They are willing to attack anyone that doesn't belong to this island, yet let pirates come into the village for a drink. The people of the future have it rough. But if this all started with a cryopod, then it will all end with the cryopod opening."

Maki asked, "What are you thinking?"

Luffy answered, "Opening the cryopod of course. Is something the matter?"

Maki answered, "Yes. You are talking about breaking into a Navy Base you know that, right?"

Luffy answered, "Yes, I do."

Maki heard that and then said, "You aren't just an idiot. You are insane as hell."

Luffy smiled and then said, "Thank you very much."

Maki looked at him and then Luffy asked, "Which way was the Navy Base again?"

Maki answered, "You exit the bar and take a left. You actually can't miss it."

Luffy said, "Thanks. And thanks for the free meal."

Luffy took off and then Maki said, "No problem."

As soon as Lang brought the Temte Bandits to the Navy Base, Cospo appeared and then said, "Hello Temte. So, who was the man that beat you?"

Temte answered, "Don't know. He didn't tell me anything. Only that he is also from one of the cryopods like the one in the basement."

Cospo said, "There was another cryopod in Foosha Village. Now that really is interesting. What did you think of him, Lang?"

Lang answered, "He seems to be weak. Asking for a girls help."

Temte said, "He ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to stretch."

Cospo said, "The Gomu-Gomu no Mi, huh? He's a rubber man that bullets don't work against. If we're going to kill him, then we'll need to do it with swords."

Lang turned his head toward the entrance and then Cospo asked, "What is it, Lang?"

Lang answered, "Someone is here."

Temte said, "No one is stupid enough to attack a Navy Base."

Cospo said, "Maybe that man that beat you is the one that is attacking."

Temte said, "You might have a point."

The wall started to shatter and the marines got into position and then Cospo said, "Kill him. Don't let him into the basement."

Lang said, "Yessir."

Once the smoke disappeared, Luffy walked into the Navy Base and then Lang said, "Go kill him now."

Temte charged forward toward him, but Luffy swung his fist forward and then Lang saw that it really stretched. Temte swung his sword at his arm, but Luffy brought his arm back and then charged forward with both of his arms behind him and then Temte asked, "What the hell?"

Luffy said, "Gomu-Gomu no..."

Temte went to swing at him again, but Luffy brought his arms forward saying, "...Bazooka."

His hands flew into his gut and Temte flew back into the Navy Base screaming. Temte's men charged forward next, but he whipped them again with his foot and they flew back toward the marines and Lang said, "Weak as usual. Bandits are useless. But we didn't get anything from the people that they brought to us. We were hoping that they'd bring us Maki, but you were protecting her. Kill him now."

The marines charged forward after the Bandits failed to do anything and then Luffy ran forward saying, "Gomu-Gomu no Gatling."

He started swinging at them multiple times like firing a gatling gun and all of the marines flew back except for one. Lang saw that and then said, "Chang, huh?"

Seaman Recruit Chang looked at Luffy and then Luffy brought his arm back and then smiled at them and Chang ran forward as Luffy ran toward him as well. Luffy said, "Gomu-Gomu no..."

Chang swung his sword at him, but Luffy appeared beside him and brought his fist into his gut saying, "...Bullet."

Chang felt that and then coughed up blood and Chang flew back into Temte as he was getting back up on to his feet. Causing them to headbutt one another and Lang said, "Well, you did better than everyone else, Chang. Now it is my turn to defeat you."

Lang placed his sword in front of him and then said, "I'm not as weak as them."

Luffy ran toward him and then Cospo looked at the cells and then looked at the cryopod and asked, "How the hell do I open you?"

Lang and Luffy started swinging at one another, but blocked each others attacks each time. Lang looked at him and then as the fight continued, Maki grabbed the radio on the snail and then called a different Navy Branch and then asked them to look into the members of Foosha Village for her because people are disappearing one after another. HQ is sending a mobile unit that is nearby to help assist in figuring out what was going on. Lang was breathing heavily, but Luffy could continue to go on. Lang growled and then swung at him one more time, but missed badly and Luffy sent his fist into his head knocking Lang to the ground. Luffy looked at them and said, "One more to go."

The marines and Maki heard that and then Luffy asked, "What are you marines hiding down there eh?"


End file.
